Infinity, Part 1
"Infinity, Part 1" is the 35th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as the first part of its third season's finale. 'Summary' As the funeral of Rena's mother is held, Rena struggles to think of words to say. Ben is held up when an event comes earlier than expected. Adam decides to dispose of the captive Josh. And Joe finally confronts Silvia about Jacob's accusations, but this could put him in the path of grave danger once again. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to a young Adam graduating from the Police Academy. Flash to the young Adam chasing after a perpetrator through an alley. Adam stops in his tracks and lifts his gun, aiming at the criminal. Adam squeezes the trigger and after a bang, the perpetrator drops dead. Flash to Adam walking down the alley towards the gang. They look up at him as he raises his gun and shoots them all. Adam turns and walks away. Flash to Adam looking at the report for the case, he looks at a list of the five witnesses and has a look to kill. Present-day. Inside the Miller home, Josh is lying on the ground as he dizzily looks around, having just woken up. He looks up at Adam, towering over him. Adam looks at him sympathetically. "What are you doing?" Josh asks. "Your dad's out of town...you're lonely...you blame yourself for Dean's condition...you're suicidal...and in about an hour you're going to hang yourself," Adam explains, holding up a rope that he is tying into a noose, "...Or at least, that's what the rest of the world will believe." Josh looks terrified. 'Act I' Joe is seen knocking on Silvia's door and his girlfriend soon answers. "Joe..." she says simply, "I wasn't expecting you. I haven't seen you for a couple of days..." she reminds him. "I've been mulling things over," Joe tells her. "Mulling what over exactly?" Silvia asks. "It's just... with Jacob's death..." Joe starts. "Yes? What about it?" she asks, confused. "The things he told me about you..." Joe continues. Silvia's eyes roll, "He was a liar, Joe. He didn't know what he was talking about." "I know," Joe tells her, "But... I just need to talk to you about it." "Alright..." Silvia says, "What sort of... ramblings did he spread?" "That... you made him kill someone for you... and ran away... and stole all of his money..." Joe starts. "Nonsense, Joe. All of it. Jacob was an ex. Of course he was out to sabotage my new relationship with my new boyfriend... I love you, Joe," she tells him before kissing him passionately. She attempts to pull him inside, but he quickly backs out of the kiss, telling her, "You know what? I'm not in the mood." Joe walks away and Silvia watches on, looking worried. Katie is standing by the side of the road, she looks and smiles at an approaching bus. The bus pulls up and Liz exits, the two hug and greet each other excitedly. "So how is it?" Katie asks. "It's alright...I've met some nice people. Still got a long way to go though," Liz answers. "So they just let you leave?" Katie asks. "It's not prison," Liz tells her, "I'm going back...after we visit everyone." "It's horrible," Katie sullenly adds, "...not as horrible as the last disaster, but still horrible." "Yeah...our school is like a magnet for tragedy," Liz says, "So, what's happening between Ben and Emma?" "Well, she's returned but nothing's happening. You know Ben, he worships you," Katie explains. Liz merely nods however she then sees Emma at the other side of the road. Liz begins marching over, calling, "Emma!" Emma turns and greets her, "Hi, Liz. How's the crazy farm?" "It's a spa," Liz corrects. "Oh, sorry, how's the 'crazy spa'?" Emma smirks. Liz retorts, "Fine. You don't want to come too? They always keep spots open for kidnappers." Emma gives an unamused face. "I want you to stay away from Ben," Liz tells her. "Ben and I are just friends," Emma says innocently, "I don't want to hurt him anymore." "You don't want to hurt him? Then stay away!" Liz shouts, before marching away. Emma stands, looking alone and gloom. Inside the Belindro house, Miguel is sitting on his couch looking glum and Rena is sitting at the table, both are dressed in suits - ready for the Funeral. Rena is looking down at an empty piece of paper, with a pen in his hand, and is frantically scratching his head in search of words to write down. Mary then enters the room, in a black dress, and comments to Rena, "The service is in an hour, Rena! Are you not finished with that eulogy yet?" "I haven't done the first line," Rena answers. Mary sits beside Rena sympathetically, as she looks at photographs spread across the table and asks, "What are these for?" Rena explains, "I hoped that some pictures of her would give me some inspiration." Mary picks up a picture, ponders and suggests, "How about: 'We all loved Christina, even if the camera didn't'?" Mary smiles in hopes of lightening the mood but Rena brushes her inappropriate comments off with a frown. "Rena, you've been trying to think of something to say all night...maybe it's time to make a story up?" Mary asks. "I'm not going to lie," Rena bluntly answers. Miguel then stands up, looking out the window, and announces, "The limo is here." Rena sighs before standing with Mary, and the three head out the door. At the Miller home, we see Josh is now tied to a chair, asleep, only just waking up. He realizes that his hands are tied behind his back and that his legs are tied to the feet of the chair, and he begins to shake a little, but with very little energy. He looks up at Adam who is seen attaching a noose to a chandelier, making sure it's on well by giving it a good tug. "This ought to hold nicely," he says to himself. He looks over to Josh, who looks dazed and confused, and notices he's awake, "Oh, good, you're up," Adam says with a smile. "Good?" Josh asks, quietly. "How are you feeling?" Adam asks. Josh stares at him with bags under his eyes, "Tired..." he states. "That'd be the pills," Adam tells him. Josh looks up at the noose, "Dad! Dad!" he tries with what little energy he has. "You're father isn't here, Josh. Remember? He's out of town, and at the perfect time, too." "Please..." Josh says, "Please don't do... anything you'll... reg-" Josh stops and rests his head in the back of his chair. "That's right, get your sleep," Adam says, pushing his finger down on Josh's forehead, causing his eyes to close. "And if things go according to plan... you won't be waking up." 'Act II' Flash to Lydia placing a packed bag by the front door of the house. Flash to Lydia sitting at the table, writing down a list of what she would like during the labour, as Walter sits beside her and holds her hand. Flash to Lydia's vision of her giving birth in a hospital room. Present-day. Ben hurriedly walks down the stairs, holding a shrunk suit in his hand. Ben shouts, "Mum! Mum!" Lydia walks into the room, dressed in a black dress, "What is it? Why aren't you dressed, Benjamin?" "My suit is ruined!" Ben informs her. "How did you do that?!" Lydia asks angrily. Ben looks flabbergasted, "Me?! You put it in the washing!" "Well...you should have told me it was meant for the dry cleaning. I'm not a mind-reader, Benjamin!" Lydia shouts. "I did tell you," Ben softly exhales. "Well, we'll have to go and get another. Come on," Lydia says. Ben sighs, "We're going to be late." The two exit the house. Dean is seen inside the hospital frantically checking his cell phone. He tries making a phone call but no one answers, and so he leaves a message for his boyfriend, "Josh? Where are you? I haven't been able to get a hold of you for over a day now? Is everything okay? Just... call me back when you get this." Dean looks at his phone and hears no reply, and so throws it down on the sheets in anger. "Where are you, Josh?" he says to himself. He dives for his phone again. At the Miller residence, Adam looks at Josh's cell phone ringing on the mantel and picks it up to see that the call is from Dean, the call goes to voicemail and Dean is heard saying, "Josh, ''please pick up, I'm getting worried now!" Dean exclaims. As he finishes his message, Adam places the phone down and looks at the noose. He comments, "We may have to kick start this." A nurse is seen walking through the hospital hall with pain pills and approaches Dean's room. She walks in to offer him his medication, but sees that his bed is empty. Dean, who's gotten dressed, is seen driving in his car down the road, "Where are you, Josh?" Inside the church, Miguel is standing in front of everyone, delivering his eulogy. He concludes, "...But as hard as times got, knowing our time would always be cut-short, I don't regret any of it. Christina was my life...goodbye, my love." Miguel then goes to take his seat as the Minister walks up and announces, "That was beautiful, Mr. Belindro. Now, I believe that Christina's son is also going to say some words." Rena stands and walks to the front as he takes the bit of paper out of his pocket. He looks at the room of people staring at him and then glances at the paper, which is still empty. He crushes the paper in his hand and lets it drop to the ground, before announcing, "I've been ratting my brain the past days...in search of words to say, but I couldn't think of anything. I can't explain what my mother meant to me. I can't tell you anything she taught me. And I can't think of a time we shared that I will always miss. As I do think back on the times we shared, they all say one thing... 'I didn't know my mother'." Everyone stares in confusion as Rena gloomy walks away. The Minister proceeds to call over the Pall-Bearers, as they lift the casket from the ground and begin to walk away with it, Miguel walking with them, who glances over at Rena with hurt-filled eyes. At Silvia's apartment, she is seen casually walking over to her couch and sitting on it, taking a pause. She laments this pause, before opening the drawer from her end table and pulling out a knuckle duster. She applies it to her hand before beating herself around the face. She sits back up and her mouth is seen to be bloody, she looks at the knuckle duster again, and goes for another punch. She sits back up and removes the knuckle duster, allowing her wounds to bruise. She then takes her cell phone from out of her pocket and fakes a cry before dialling. "Hello, Tom?" she says to the other line through tears. "What is it? What's wrong?" Tom asks from the other end of the phone. "It's Joe... he came back, he found out about us somehow and he... just... just come over here. Now," she tells him, and Tom promises her that he will. Silvia hangs up the phone and smiles wickedly. 'Act III' Ben, holding a bag with his new suit, and Lydia are amongst the busy crowd in the mall. Ben is heading the way, "Come one, we're already late!" Lydia looks weary as she says, "Benjamin, let's take the elevator." Ben nods, reluctantly, looking at his tired mother. They make their way over to the elevator, through the crowd, and enter, pressing the button as it begins to move. Ben and Lydia stand in silence as the elevator moves until suddenly an unearthly metallic grinding noise sends their hands to their heads, covering their ears from the horrible noise. "What is going on?" Lydia shouts. Suddenly the elevator comes to a stop, causing the two to stumble around. Ben gets a concerned face as he begins to frantically push the upward button. Nothing happens. "We're stuck," Ben utters, before prodding an official looking red button, setting off a muffled distress beep. The beep immediately goes off and Ben looks frustrated, poking the button again, but nothing happens. "What is happening, Benjamin?!" Lydia whines. "I don't know," Ben admits, "It's not working." Suddenly Lydia grips her stomach and screams. Ben turns round and asks, "What's wrong?" "Ben...Ben...my water just broke," Lydia says. Ben looks down in horror to see a puddle at her feet. Lydia begins screaming uncontrollably. Ben looks terrified. We see the attendees of Christina's funeral standing around her coffin as it's lowered down into the grave. As it begins moving, Miguel places a rose upon the coffin, and Rena takes the first handful of dirt, sprinkling it in. Joe is seen standing there, in a tattered suit, next to Mary. "I can't imagine how hard this is for him..." Joe says. "I know... I can't handle him breaking down," Mary states as they stare at Rena, looking despondent as Christina's coffin finishes lowering. "He's going to need all of his friends to get through this..." Mary states. Joe looks around, before telling her, "Speaking of which... where the hell are Ben and Josh?" Mary gives a shrug. After the funeral, Rena is walking towards a large building alone. The scene cuts to Rena sitting in the building. The camera pans round, showing women in jumpsuits talking to other people, to reveal he is sitting across from Justine - in the prison. "Hi, mom," he says. "Darling, it's so wonderful to see you," Justine smiles. "How are you managing in here?" Rena asks. "Okay..." Justine shrugs before asking, "How are you, my darling?" Rena answers similarly with a mirrored shrug, "Okay..." "Why are you dressed up so nice?" Justine enquires, referring to the suit Rena is wearing. "It was Christina's funeral today," Rena explains. "Oh... I'm sorry," Justine says. Rena begins to tear, "You were right..." "Right about what?" Justine asks. "You are my mom," Rena weeps as he leans in to hug Justine. She holds him tight as they both begin to tear. "I love you, mom. Thank you for everything," Rena tells her. Justine smiles lovingly, "I love you too." The scene then transpires to later that day. Rena walks into the Belindro home, still looking a bit down. He looks to see Miguel sitting with a Photo Album. Rena greets him, "What have you got there?" "It's the life that your mother and I shared. I thought you'd like to see it. I can tell you about your mother," Miguel explains. Rena smiles before sitting down beside Miguel. The two proceed to open the book and Miguel begins pointing to photos and explaining about them. Josh is seen being stood up on the chair he was tied to with his restrains thrown on the floor. Adam keeps the unconscious boy steady with one hand and applies the noose to his neck with the other. As he secures the rope, Josh comes to, and is suddenly startled. Adam shushes him, telling him that it's too late, and goes to kick the chair from beneath Josh's feet, however, he is halted by loud thumping on the door. "Josh?!" calls Dean from the other side, "Josh?!" "Shit..." Adam mutters to himself before Josh exclaims, "Dean, help! It's-" Adam slaps Josh across the face and the chair wobbles. Josh tries very hard to keep his balance, as Dean, now even more worried, forces his way into the house. Adam looks to Josh and then to the front door as Dean continues knocking on it. "Alright, let's do this now," Adam says, going to kick Josh's chair once more, however, this kick is halted by the sound of the front door bursting open, and Dean runs into the living room. He is utterly stunned by the sight. "Dad? Josh? What... what the hell is going on here?" Dean asks. "It's your dad! He's crazy! He killed the drug gang! And the witness-" Josh is slapped across the face once more by Adam, and the boy keeps his balance on the chair. Dean becomes frozen, still processing the moment, as his father merely stares at him and says, "I'm sorry, son." Adam then kicks the chair from beneath Josh's feet and Josh begins hanging from the chandelier as Dean quickly springs into action, hugging his boyfriend's legs and lifting him in order to prevent his strangulation. Adam, tries to grab Dean to pull him away, but Dean gets behind Josh and lifts his legs horizontally, using them to kick Adam in the face. Adam falls to the couch as Dean stands the chair up with one hand, trying to heave Josh upwards with the other. Adam stands up of the couch and tackles Dean. The chair falls over again and Josh is once again left hanging. As Josh frantically tries to climb back up the noose with his hands, his eyes bulging and his throat compressing, Adam and Dean brawl on the floor. "This has to happen!" Adam yells. "No... you're crazy!" Dean exclaims. "I am not going to go to jail!" Adam exclaims as Josh passes out in the noose. Adam stops to look at this, seeing the event as a success, and with this distraction, Dean grabs the fire poker from the mantel next to him and whacks his father around the head with it. Adam passes out and remains on the floor as Dean quickly uses the poker to slice through the rope hanging his boyfriend, causing Josh to fall down the ground also. Dean quickly kneels down to Josh's aid and feels for a pulse on his neck. "Thank God..." Dean utters before grabbing Josh's cell phone, which is still on the mantel top. He dials 911, and tells them he'd like an ambulance, he then looks over to Adam, whose unconscious on the floor, and asks for the police as well. Tom is seen walking straight into Silvia's apartment and sees her lying down on the couch, crying. "What is it?!" he asks, urgently. Silvia sits up to reveal the bruises and cuts on her face, and Tom is taken aback. "Joe... Joe did this to you?" he asks. "My ex, yeah," she tells him through more crocodile tears. Tom sits beside his girlfriend and asks why such a thing would occur, and Silvia tells him, "He found out about us... and he stopped over... and... and I told you he had these 'moods'... and..." she says, pretending like she cannot go on any further as it's just too painful. "How did he find out about us?" Tom wonders. "Well, isn't it obvious? He's been stalking me for months," she says, wiping away tears and blood with the box of tissues Tom hands her from the dresser across the room, before sitting back down. "I'm just... so scared... he's gonna... he's gonna..." she cries some more, and Tom holds her in his arms. "Well, I'll tell you one thing for sure..." Tom begins. "What's that?" Silvia wonders. "This son of a bitch hurt you... now I'm gonna hurt him... I'm going to kill Joe." Silvia remains in Tom's arms, and can't help but smile. ''To Be Continued... Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales